Wait and See
by Lady Whisper
Summary: If Harry's life isn't messed up enough as it is, lets throw in a trip to the past and one Tom Riddle.


_**A/N:**__ no money being made, this is just for enjoyment_

_**Dis:**__ I don't own Harry Potter_

**Wait and See**

Tom

Before I met you I was on the way to becoming the most feared Dark Lord of all time, then you fell into my life. Literally fell and my life changed. I became alive, more alive than I have ever felt before.

It was like I woke up from a long sleep filled with dreams of darkness. As soon as you landed on me the darkness retreated. It's not gone completely but it is in the recess of my mind, waiting, biding it's time to come forth again.

It was during Transfiguration class when the candles flickered and then a blinding flash of light and you came tumbling right into my lap. You turned pain filled emeralds towards me, a pained moan escaping your lips before you turned away trying to hide the grimace from me. But I saw anyways, concern filled my violet-sapphire eyes.

Wait…concern? When have I ever felt concern for anyone? The only one who matters is me. My eyes harden momentarily as I looked away from you. My followers who sat on my left tensed and look worried I would curse them. Smirking I riased an eyebrow at them and they huriedly looked away.

And yet…..

My eyes stray back to you and something clenched in my chest.

Blue met clouded green for only a moment before your bright gems dimmed and closed. I frowned as a feeling of loss flowed through me when your eye lids closed, blocking out the glittering jewels of your eyes.

I had a duty to do though. I as a prefect and model student acted, since no one else seemed inclined to do so. Dragging my eyes from your face, I ordered Alphard to get the headmaster.

"Black go to the Headmaster and tell him to head to the infirmary, I'll be there shortly with our guest."

Nodding his head he rushed out of the classroom.

The whole time I had forgotten about the professor. But he chose that moment to come forward. My eyes flashed when I looked at him, daring him to take a step closer.

Dumbledore stopped mid step "Tom." he said in that infuriating calm voice of his.

"Professor." I answered coolly.

We looked at each other with contempt.

Then I stood with you in my arms and keeping my eyes on him I backed out of the classroom. I don't trust him just like he doesn't trust me.

'Well you old fool what were you thinking in bringing me here to learn and become a fully trained wizard. And what? Were you expecting me to just be satisfied with what I learn in class, I don't think so. This castle is so full of knowledge of course I will absorb all that I can. All the information I can get my hands on to make me even more powerful than I already am.' keeping an impassive look on my face, I turned around as soon as I was out of sight and headed down the corridor, disappearing around the corner.

Ignoring everyone I headed to the hospital wing.

As I walked you had curled against me, pressing your face against my neck and curling your cold hands into my shirt. One of them slipped underneath resting above my heart.

Up until that moment I didn't think I even had a heart, as it skipped a beat.

Pausing in the corridor not far from the infirmary I looked down and studied you. You had fallen asleep or had passed out in my arms. Your black hair was messy and stuck up all over the place, it tickled my skin. The beautiful emeralds of your eyes where hidden behind long lashes and your skin had a golden hue to it, compared to my almost alabaster skin tone.

'I need to get out in the sun more.'

As I stood there in the faintly lit corridor I shifted you slightly in my arms so I was holding you better. Didn't want you to fall. A soft moan left your lips and that sound went straight to my nether regions. I felt a stirring in my groin, something I have never felt before.

The longer I have you in my arms, the more I don't want to let you go.

I don't know how much time had passed since you had fallen into my life, but I knew that this wouldn't be the only time I'll hold you in my arms. Oh know there will be other times I'll have you in them. For my dear one I got a taste of you and now thats not going to be enough. I will have you as mine no matter what it takes. You will be mine.

Violet-blue eyes darken and I hold you closer. My posessiveness coming through, no one can have you. I have claimed you, I wont allow anyone to touch you. A Ravenclaw passed then and frowned at me "Riddle wha?" I snarled at him and he scurried off.

I continued to the infirmary.

Madame Brittany Mason came over as soon as I laid you on the bed. Reluctantly I might add, and you didn't want to let go either. Your grip on my shirt tightened as soon as I leaned over to lay you down. I had to prise your fingers (gently) from my shirt; your other hand fell to your side from where it had been inside my shirt. Smoothing back your fringe I froze, for on your forehead was a most unusual scar.

I stared at it and gently touched my finger to it, immediately I pulled my hand away as if burned. I watched as your face screwed up in pain. Which only left when my finger was no longer touching the scar.

'Interesting.' I thought as I continued to gaze at you. A look of pure fascination on my face.

Footsteps behind me signified the patron was approaching and I reared back like a cobra ready to strike. Levelling a cold stare on her, full of malice should anything happen to you.

I reined my temper in and slipped my mask back into place before she truly registered the look. I have never lost control over my emotions like this before. But then, that was before you came.

I'm not entirely sure what had happened but I had an urge to throw myself over you and not let anyone come near you. I stumbled back a few steps, and shook my head to clear it. I needed to get out of here, but my legs refused to move.

What are you doing to me?

I took one last look at you and turned to flee, but the Headmaster and (growl) professor Dumbledore walked in at that moment.

Madame Mason was waving her wand over you in intricate weaves, muttering spells to see if there was anything wrong. When she didn't find any she stood up from her bent position over you.

I moved closer to the bed in a protective way. She saw this and frowned.

'Let her try to figure out my motives.' I thought as I took a hold of your left hand.

The Headmaster spoke when he stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at you. "Brittany is there anything wrong with our visitor?"

"No Headmaster," she answered "I can find nothing wrong with him."

"Hmm, then perhaps we'll have to wait for the young man to wake." Dumbledore mused. I narrowed my eyes at the transfiguration teacher. Not liking his tone.

"Tom?" Dippet turned his gaze to me as if remembering I was there.

"Yes Headmaster." I answered. My body posture was tense, for the old fool Dumbledore was now bending over you. He was to close for comfort, I wanted to hex him into next week. But I controlled myself with great difficulty.

"You may go now."

"Yes Headmaster." I replied, (bristling at the dismissal) I slowly let go of your hand. In reply to the lost of contact though, you gripped my fingers tightly before I had fully let go.

Smirking I said to their shocked looks "It will seem that he doesn't want me to leave." and to prove my point I took the chair next to the bed and sat down. Taking a hold of your hand once more.

The three adults looked on in confusion.

'Let them muddle that out.' I thought as I dismissed them and focused back on you.

Trying to figure out what is going on here.

I looked at your face lined with tension even in sleep, and wondered what was the cause of it. What had happened to you to cause all the world-weary lines in your face?

Further questions….

Where did you come from?

And why do I have this feeling that you know me some how?

(~*~*~)

Harry

I heard voices through the haze that I had slid into after I had passed out. Of course it was all muffled and I couldn't really make out what was said. But I did hear a little of the conversation.

"What is going to happen to him when he wakes up?" a female voice asked.

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait to get the story from the young man before we make a decsion. He may be a spy for Grindelwald." a familiar male voice answered.

A gasp from the female "surely not?"

"We just don't know Brittany. For all accounts he could be."

Tom scowled at the transfiguration Professor and thought 'You were there when he appeared, you fool. You know that's not possible.'

'Professor Dumbledore?' I frowned.

Another male voice join the conversation then "We will see. It all depends on what the young man has to say as to what will happen to him."

Dippet looked over at Tom and sighed, he tried again to get Riddle to go back to his dormatory. "Tom isn't it time for you to be heading back to your dorm?"

Riddle turned his gaze to the Headmaster Dippet who almost flinched at the intensity of it. "I would Headmaster but as you saw earlier he (he inclined his head to the figure on the bed) doesn't want me to leave."

'Tom? Tom who?' I thought as I laid there in between the stage of sleep and not quite awake.

'Where the heck am I?'

'Because Potter your not in london anymore that's for sure.'

While they were discussing me and weather I would live or be turned in as a spy. Which I'm not a spy I tell you. I continued to feign sleep, for I didn't want to wake up just yet.

I felt the person who I can only asume is this Tom guy next to me shift. He was holding my hand, I vaguely recall not wanting him to let go. A blush slowly tinted my cheeks. Tom leaned forward and said in a smooth voice.

"You blush so prettily gem eyes."

I tensed at the flirtationess of the voice, then relaxed some as I subconsciously leaned into the caress. As soft chuckle sounded next to my ear and a hot breath caressed the lobe. A shiver ran down my spine and I tried to suppress it.

I felt his lips turn up in a smile against my neck. "It seems I affect you, just as you affect me. Now I'm not sure why but I will find out darling." he purred the last word, his lips brushing against my skin. Leaving the skin burning as he pulled back to look into my eyes when they flew open.

'What?'

Our gazes locked and I was staring into the face of a teenaged Voldemort.

Crap!


End file.
